The present invention relates to a device and a method for determining a closing force during the closure of a capsule.
From DE 10001068 C1, a device for metering and dispensing powder into hard gelatin capsules or the like is already known. This device comprises a metering disk which revolves incrementally and in the bottom of which are configured bores which cooperate with compacting plungers that are movable up and down. The compacting plungers are arranged on a common compacting plunger carrier and, when plunged into the bores, press the powder into pellets. In order to be able to recognize fractures of springs and make a statement about the mass of the pellets, means which detect the spring travel of the compacting plungers arranged directly upstream of the ejection plungers are provided.